


Grind With Me

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Reader convinces her best friend to finally show her his hidden dance moves. Things get a little heated.





	Grind With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr (lady-thor-foster) and it was well received so I thought I'd post it here for you guys. Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Tumblr A/N: I know I said no underage characters (AND I FUCKING MEANT IT) but Tom Holland is 20 so all my Peter fics will be a 20+ year old college AU type thing. PLUS DID YOU SEE THAT VIDEO. I’M DECEASED. This turned out to be a bit more sinful than I originally intended I’m not sorry at all. Also…what the fuck are endings?????

Discovering Peter Parker could dance was like discovering The Holy Grail.  Who knew all it took were a few drinks at a Delta Phi party to get your best friend to unleash his inner stripper? The opening notes to your favourite club throwback prompted you to grab a tipsy Peter by the hand and drag him to the darkened dance floor.

“Oh no, [Y/N]. I’m not—I’m not doin’ this and you can’t make me,” he half whined.

“Come on Petey! You keep bragging about these ‘legendary’ dance moves that I’ve never seen in our 5 years of friendship. Time to put up or shut up, Parker.” He narrowed his alcohol fueled gaze onto yours and sucked his teeth in annoyance. Pulling an adorable pout, you gave him your best puppy dog face. He groaned in surrender and you clapped your hands gleefully.

Peter knew he was a goner the moment your dark eyes looked up at him, pleading. There was no resisting you ever; you had him completely wrapped around your little finger and by some miracle you had no idea. When you stuck your plump bottom lip out, the urge to sink his teeth into it was so strong he had to physically step away from you. You were going to be the end of him and you didn’t even have a clue. How the hell did he let himself get into this mess?

“Just remember [Y/N]: you asked for this,” he warned. Butterflies danced wildly in your stomach as he made his way to through the drunken crowd to the DJ booth. You weren’t sure what to expect when you watched him slip some cash into the DJ’s hand as they both nodded in agreement. A song you hadn’t heard in literal years suddenly boomed over the speakers; the crowd cheered in excitement.

When Peter bribed the DJ to play his song, he knew it would be his only shot to finally get you to see just how much he craved you. Honestly, if you hadn’t convinced him to come to this makeshift haven of debauchery, he might never have gotten the courage to simply even hold your hand. This was a golden opportunity that was being given to him and he damn sure wasn’t going to waste it.

The singer crooned the opening notes and Peter stalked towards you like a jungle cat. The predatory look in his eyes sent shivers up your spine; he’d never looked at you that way before.

_Baby, grind with me_

_Relax your mind and take your time with me_

_I love you deeper if you cry for me_

_Now come and kiss me till your body gets weak_

_Just grind with me, baby_

The first roll of Peter’s hips stole your breath away. You weren’t expecting him to be able to _move_. His eyes never left your face; you felt your skin heat up as you watched his hips roll to the beat. Before you could protest, Peter pulled your body flush against his. You were so stunned that you didn’t notice his firm thigh between yours or his strong grip at your waist until he pulled your hips to move in unison with his.

_Grind with me_

_Relax your mind and take your time with me_

_I love you deeper if you cry for me_

_Now come and kiss me till your body gets weak_

_Just grind with me, baby_

Peter wasn’t sure what the hell possessed him to pull you into him like that but goddamn if you didn’t feel _spectacular_ against his body. The desire in your eyes was unmistakable; the heat emanating from between your thighs was undeniable. It took all his self-control not to kiss you right there. He wanted you, beyond any shadow of a doubt. He just needed to be sure you wanted him too.

It must have been the alcohol. That’s the only reason you could possible come up with for either one of you to be this brave. The song faded into the background as you focused solely on moving your hips in time with his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you leaned your forehead into his, matching his pace thrust for thrust. It was a sinfully sensuous dance; goosebumps littered your dark skin under his teasing fingers. The scent of his cologne intoxicated you. Lusting after Peter wasn’t a foreign feeling; seeing your desire mirrored in his eyes was a brand new sight to behold.

“Peter,” you groaned. His grip on your waist tightened when he heard his name tumble from your lips. _Fuck_ , he desperately needed to hear you say it again. He was suddenly thankful everyone around the two of you was too drunk to realize you were riding his thigh and getting off to him in public. You pulled him closer, your lips mere millimeters from his. He could taste the sweetness of your breath on his tongue and it made his head spin. Carefully, he ghosted your lips with his, giving you plenty of time to pull away. Peter held his breath in anticipation of your reaction.

When Peter’s lips brushed yours, all bets were off. Gripping the front of his Iron Man shirt in your fists, you yanked him into a bruising kiss. His hips bucked into yours when you sucked his bottom lip between your teeth and bit down gently. You could feel what you’d been so secretly seeking for years throbbing against you and you moaned into his mouth. Your hearts thumped wildly in unison as you ground yourself harder against his thigh, losing all sense of restraint. Internally screaming, you desperately hoped no one looked too closely at the two of you. Luckily, everyone was too inebriated to notice just how raunchy your dance had become.

Peter hovered on the brink. Somehow with liquid courage, his dancing had turned into furiously getting you off on his thigh in a dark room full of at least a hundred people. No longer caring about modesty, Peter sucked and nipped your neck. The needy sounds you made would haunt him in the best ways for all of eternity.

“Peter, _please_ ,” you whimpered as quietly as you could into his ear. Your voice was absolutely wrecked and he completely _adored_ it. Taking advantage of your cover, he slipped one hand under your shirt. He was pleasantly surprised to find you braless. Rolling your left nipple between his fingers, he groaned inwardly when you sank your teeth into his neck in attempt to keep yourself quiet. The exquisite pain of your bite only enhanced the pleasure; he teetered dangerously on the edge. Ever the gentleman, he was determined to get you to come first.

When Peter’s hand found his way into your thick hair, you suddenly catapulted into bliss. All it took was a not so gentle tug and his mouth roughly on yours and you were lost  in ecstasy. Your orgasm coursed through your body so powerfully, clutching tightly to Peter was your only salvation. Once you tipped over, Peter followed quickly behind. The two of you kissed roughly, swallowing each other’s sinful sounds. His gentle fingers rubbed soothing patterns into your back, gently coaxing you back down to reality. With a tender kiss to your forehead, he detangled his legs from yours, holding you closely.

“That was—,” he started.

“Fucking amazing,” you praised. Despite the darkness of the room, you could tell Peter was blushing furiously.

“I was gonna say: unexpected but sure, let’s go with that.”

“I thought you were going to show me your moves, not dry hump me directly into heaven,” you giggled. Peter’s blush deepened and he buried his face in your neck.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” he mumbled into your skin. Pulling away, you raised his gaze to meet yours. He still didn’t meet your eyes so you did the only thing you could think of: you kissed him. Peter blinked in surprise, blushing again.

“What do you say we head back to my place and I show you some of my moves?” you teased. His eyes widened in excitement and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Fuck yeah!”


End file.
